


The Girl At The Party

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Party, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: A girl spots the guy she's been eyeing during the lectures at a party. He looks like the silent type though, so it's probably up to her to break the ice..
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	The Girl At The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[Shy listener] [Confident speaker] [Playful] [Reassuring] [Goofy strip tease] [Interrupted] [Walked in on] [Riding] [Missionary] [Cream pie]  
**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** Tone is playful and intimate throughout. She is implied to be more experienced, whereas he is a little tense and nervous. She clearly enjoys this dynamic, trying to ease the tension and make him relax, while also taking the opportunity to tease him a little.

 **Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

**Recommended SFX:**  
\- None

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Party ambiance  
\- Door closing/opening

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

Hey there

What are you drinking?

...

Oh, a pale ale. Can I have a taste?

Mmh, that's good

It's from one of those fancy micro breweries?

Cool. I'm usually not a beer snob, but I do love a good pale ale

I think recognize you by the way. Do we have classes together?

...

Oh yeah, right..

I think I've seen you in Mr. Loefstoem's lectures

I don't know if you've seen me, I'm usually a few rows behind you

What do you think of that class, do you like it?

I can sort of tell, you're always so diligent with your notes

Always so focused

Kind of surprised to see you here actually

I never figured you for the kind of guy who showed up at these parties

You always seemed so.. inhibited _[giggle]_

_[short pause]_

You don't talk much do you?

Just lean against the wall, sipping on your beer

It's okay. I'm not much for talking either

Music is too loud, everybody's slurring their speech

It's so hard to have a good conversation

I prefer to dance

But you knew that, didn't you?

...

Oh cmon, you know what I mean

You've been watching me

You thought I wouldn't notice?

The way your eyes followed me around the room

That's okay, watching is not a crime

In fact.. do you wanna hear a secret?

 _[whisper]_ I've been watching you too

Waiting for you to come dance next to me

Watching you as you try to work up the courage

But it's a little hard isn't it? With all these people around

Tell you what, why don't you and I go somewhere more private?

I could dance for you. And only you

How does that sound?

Follow me. I think there's a bedroom over here

_[short break as scene changes]_

Alone at last

Now, sit down on the edge of the bed

Just get comfortable.. and watch me

Watch my hips swinging, as I slowly grab my T-shirt.. and pull it over my head

Looking sexy as I.. _[struggling, muffled]_ get a little tangled in it

There we go!

That was on purpose, all part of the dance

 _[giggle]_ I've got some more stripper moves up my sleeve

I can lean forward.. ah yeah, take a good long look at those tits

As I squeeze them together

Aww, you look so nervous

Don't worry, just sit back and enjoy

Let me turn around for you

Jiggle my ass a little

Brush against your lap.. no, wait _[chuckle]_

 _[readjusting]_ A little further back.. mmh, yeah

How's that? Not impressed by my lap-dancing skills?

Good thing I'm in college don't you think?

I would make a terrible stripper

Let's just skip to the good part

The part where I straddle you

How does that feel?

...

 _[giggle]_ I thought so

You know they say lap-dances are like pizza

When they're good they're amazing

When they're bad.. they're still pretty good

You certainly seem to enjoy it.. judging from how hard you are

Still nervous, are you? Afraid you're gonna mess this up?

Aw, don't worry. Come here _[she kisses him]_

Relax.. here, put your hand on my tit

Mmh, massage it a little

Feel my soft titties in your hands.. yeah, that's good

Let me take off my bra

There we go, how 'bout that?

Oooh, mmh, now you're getting into it. Kissing my neck

Keep going like that, ah yes, you're doing great

Work your way down, don't be shy

All the way to my nipples, oh.. oh yeah

_{{ Improv for a short while, letting out a few soft moans and kissing sounds }}_

Look like you're starting to get ready

Let's get you out of that shirt

Lay down on the bed, and take your pants off for me

Don't worry, I'm done teasing

No more dance moves

All I wanna do now is get these jeans off ... _[struggling a little]_ as fast as possible..

.. and climb up next to you

 _[kissing]_ And feel your body against mine

Here, give me your hand

Put it here on my belly

 _[slowly]_ And let it slowly slide all the way down.. here

Feel that? That wet spot on my panties?

I'm ready for you

Will you pull them off for me?

Slowly.. savour this

Ah, there we go

Do you like what you see? Do you like my pussy?

Do you want to..

 _[alerted]_ Wait.. do you hear that?

Are those footsteps?

I think they're coming closer

Oh shit..

  
_{{ People open the door. Voice raised, no longer addressing the listener }}_  
_{{ Optional sound of door opening }}_  
_{{ ADDITIONAL NOTE TO PERFORMERS: I'm unsure how difficult this scene will be to act out/record.  
  
It's possible that it's one of those things that work better on paper than it does in practice   
On test recordings I've achieved a pretty good effect by moving away from the mic,  
Or recording facing away from it. So that it doesn't sound like it's directed to the listener.  
But you do it whatever way you think works best   
  
Should it prove too difficult, there is a version with a slightly different turn of events here  
(if you go for that, remember to remove tags accordingly): _[link currently broken : <]_ }}_

_[addressing the people who walked in, annoyed]_ Hey guys, what the fuck!

...

Uhm, I don't know if you can tell, but we're a little busy here!

...

 _[laughing, still annoyed though]_ No! You can't watch! Get out!

...

*I* don't care, just give us some fucking privacy

Good.. yeah.. fuck off.. yeah, bye!

  
_[still laughing]_ God, I hate college parties!

Aaww, look at you, you look like you've seen a ghost

Are you alright?

You thought I was gonna let them watch us? _[giggle]_

Naaw, you've gone all soft

We should do something about that

Let's get you out of your underwear

Aww, look at that, it's a little shy

Would it help if I got down.. gave it a little lick

Let my tongue swirl around the tip of your cock

Mmmh.. you taste good

Looks like you were getting a little wet, before we were so rudely interrupted

Oooh, Now we're getting somewhere

What if I stroke it like this? Does that get the blood pumping?

That feels good, doesn't it? .. getting nice and hard again

I bet it's gonna feel even better.. once you're deep inside of me

Are you ready? Let me get on top

Ease down on you. slowly.. gently guide you in _[moan]_

  
_{{ She starts going slowly. Taking her time to reassure him and making him relax, slightly increasing the pace as she  
goes. Improv for a while, interweave lines with moans }}_

  
How does that feel?

You're still looking a little tense

Relax.. just.. feel me

Feel my soft skin.. my hips moving.. my hands on your chest

Feel me slide up and down on your cock

Thaaat's better.. you like that, don't you?

Tell me you like it

Tell me you like my tits bouncing as I ride you

 _[soft moan]_ My moans

Tell me you like my pussy.. wrapped around your cock..

Oh fuck

  
_{{ She picks up the pace, moaning gets more intense. Improv for a while, use suggested lines or do your own thing }}_

  
Fuck yes

Moan for me... let it out

Oh I love the way you sound

The look on your face when you groan

Oh yes, grab my hips.. follow my motion

Let me feel you thrusting into me

Oh fuck you feel so good

You're really getting into this

Not so nervous any more, are you?

Not so inhibited?

That's good.. there's no reason to be

I want you

I want to feel you thrusting your cock into me

Do you want to switch places?

Get on top of me?

Yeah? Come here

_{{ They switch position, pace slows down for a moment then eventually intensifies and builds towards orgasm }}_

Let me spread my legs nice and wide for you

That's it _[kissing]_

Feels nice, doesn't it?

Lying on top of me _[kissing]_

Cmon.. oh yes, that's it

Oh god, that feels good

Think you can go a little faster?

Oh yeah, just like that, keep going

Oh fuck.. oh yeah

Oh fuck right there

Can you keep that up?

Oh yeah

Oh, please keep that up

Oh you're gonna make me cum

Fuck, fuck

You're so close, give it to me

Oh god

_[improv to orgasm]_

_[she takes a few moments to wind down]_

Well done _[giggle]_

That was good wasn't it?

Not bad for such a shy boy

Much better than leaning against the wall all night, don't you think?

Wait.. shit

 _[panicked]_ Did you cum inside me?

You weren't supposed to do that! I'm not on birth control

Oh fuck no.. shit

_[short pause]_

_[laughing]_ Relax, I'm kidding

Take it easy.. breathe

Did you really think I'd do that?

 _[giggle]_ Oh you're so gullible

Sorry if I scared you

Let me make it up to you _[kissing]_

Not here though

We should go somewhere more private

Luckily for us, my room-mate is out of town

My place is empty, we have it aaaall to ourselves

How does that sound? Good?

Cmon, put on your pants


End file.
